Sem Palavras
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Nunca precisaram de palavras, não vai ser agora. Eu vou junto e caio em cima de você, rolam os dois no chão e terminam com um beijo cinematográfico, que tal?" Desafio Need For Fic, menção a PadAckles.


**Sem Palavras**

**Autor: ** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 800 Upgrade III, Amizade**, Outros Ships Reais (Jared Padalecki e Misha Collins - Apenas amizade), menção a PadAckles, Songfic: Bittersweet - Plumb  
**Advertências:** Menção a romance homossexual  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** "Nunca precisaram de palavras, não vai ser agora. Eu vou junto e caio em cima de você, rolam os dois no chão e terminam com um beijo cinematográfico, que tal?"

**Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 800 Palavras**

**Sem palavras**

O casamento de Jensen transcorria com gente sorrindo, muitas fotos, burburinho.

Sentado numa cadeira, observando tudo, Jared Padalecki tentava manter a postura calma embora por dentro se sentisse em pedaços.

Estava impecavelmente vestido, pusera a mesma roupa que usara no seu casamento e arrancava suspiros por onde passava.

Nem prestava atenção aos elogios. Apenas pensava no quanto Jensen era mais forte que ele. Assistir seu namorado se casar era um dos piores momentos que Jared já atravessara.

Escolhera ficar mais à parte, conhecia seu coração canceriano sensível. Ao seu lado, sem dizer nada, Misha Collins observava cada reação, pronto para retirar Padalecki de lá se fosse preciso. Prometera a Jensen e, também, era amigo do grandão.

Finalmente tudo terminou e se levantaram. Hora dos cumprimentos, da recepção ou, no pensamento de Jared, mais um "round" daquele show de horrores emocional.

- "Vamos, eu faço companhia a você." Misha sorria para os outros convidados e conduzia Jay com tapinhas nas costas, levando-o para longe das máquinas fotográficas, ficando na frente de quem tentava se aproximar demais, protegia Padalecki o máximo possível.

- "Obrigado." Jared estava quase mudo. Sentou-se à uma mesa, num canto qualquer, e tentou sorrir quando notava gente conhecida, ou da mídia, se aproximar. Ao seu lado, Misha Collins e mais Cliff e a esposa.

Misha ficaria lá a noite inteira. Não conversavam muito. Jared estava calado ao extremo, o que era bem diferente do normal dele. Collins sabia disso e respeitava o momento daquele homem enorme e com jeito de criança abandonada.

- "Tome um pouco." O mais velho estendeu uma taça de champanhe para Jared, um sorriso aberto no rosto bonito.

- "A que horas isso acaba?" Jared perguntou enquanto bebericava.

- "A hora que você quiser. Podemos sair e ir dar uma volta, talvez comer uma pizza. Até jogo videogame se quiser, se bem que, melhor não, sou péssimo em Guitar Hero."

- "O que irão dizer se eu sair de repente?" Padalecki viu Danneel se aproximar de uma mesa e Jensen sozinho no salão. Seu suspiro foi triste.

- "Ninguém irá dizer nada, eu não vou permitir." Misha viu para onde Jared olhava. - "Vá até lá e olhe para ele, bem nos olhos. Ande, antes que alguém se aproxime." Misha deu um tapinha no ombro forte.

- "Mas..."

- "Nunca precisaram de palavras, não vai ser agora. Eu vou junto e caio em cima de você, rolam os dois no chão e terminam com um beijo cinematográfico, que tal?"

- "Você ficou doido?" Jared esboçou um sorriso. Misha era... Maluco?

- "Ah, um sorriso! Pensei que tinha tirado todos para lavar." Collins pegou outra taça de champanhe. - "Tenho uma sugestão!"

- "Estou até com medo..." Jared deixou seu olhar encontrar com o de Jensen e sentiu o coração incendiar com o sorriso que recebeu. - "Deus..."

- "Hum, não, ainda sou anjo, mas pretendo evoluir." Misha vira o olhar, mas achou melhor tirar onda. - "Ah, está falando de Jensen? Bem, talvez, se ele usasse branco e fosse mais bonito..."

- "Como você fala!" Jared sorriu um pouco mais.

- "Já que o senhor megafone aqui anda calado, tenho que ocupar o espaço." O ator de Boston sorriu e se aproximou de Jared para falar ao ouvido dele. - "Minha sugestão é simples. Comemore!"

Jared virou o rosto para Misha, sem entender.

- "Ele te ama, sabe disso, então comemore. Não é o que os outros falam que importa, é o que vocês têm juntos e não precisa estar escrito, nem provado, nem nada disso. Então... Que me diz? Vamos comemorar o que ninguém sabe pois só importa a vocês dois?" Misha ergueu a taça de champanhe e sorriu de maneira suave. - "Ao amor de vocês, que os faça atravessarem dias difíceis com a crença de que o que vale na vida é o que nós sentimos. Sorria, Jared, acredite no amor. Deseje que Jensen seja feliz, do jeito que for, pois quando amamos, é a alegria do outro que nos faz felizes e, se ele o vir sorrindo, saberá que estão bem."

Jared ouviu tudo aquilo com o cenho franzido e depois ficou olhando bobamente para Misha, como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo. - "Você é incrível."

- "Amigo serve para falar o que precisa ser dito. Vamos lá?" Ergueu a taça e brindou.

Padalecki sorriu, olhou para Jensen e brindou. E o olhar do loiro para ele o fez ter certeza que a vida era maravilhosa.

**_Now I can breath_**

**_Agora eu posso respirar_**

**_And I feel grace brush over me_**

**_E eu sinto a graça se mover sobre mim_**

**_It pours through my skin_**

**_Ela flui através de minha pele_**

**_And lets you in_**

**_E deixa você entrar_**

**_And we are free_**

**_E nós somos livres_**


End file.
